Death (Fables
Character Synopsis The Grim Reaper, a.k.a. the Reaper (or Reapers, when there's more than one), or simply Death, is a figure closely associated with and who typically personifies death, being responsible for collecting the souls of the deceased and guiding them to the afterlife. Therefore, the Reaper usually acts as a psychopomp. In most stories, the Reaper appears at the moment people are destined to die - sometimes shortly before death, sometimes shortly after it. Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown Verse: European Folklore Name: Death, The Grim Reaper, Reaper Gender: Varies, Death in Genderless in some interpretations and Male in others Age: As old as Time Classification: The Idea of Death, The Antithesis of Life Special Abilities: Death Manipulation (By virtue of it's assiocation with Death), Soul Manipulation (Carries the souls of the dead to the afterlife), Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 8, Death itself is unbound by the idea of Death and will continue to exist as long as Death conceptually exists), Flight (Death has the ability of flight), Abstract Existence (As it's name implies, Death embodies Death itself), Darkness Manipulation (Controls the darkness itself and also prodominetly hides within the shadows), Non-Corporeal (Death doesn't physically exist within our plane), Aura (All life around Death dies as a result of it's mere presence), Perception Manipulation (Death allows beings who can or cannot see it), One Hit Kill through it's Death Touch, Presence or Scythe, Fate Manipulation (Can determine how and when someone will meet their death), Can interact with Non-Corporeal Beings (Spirits), Summoning (Can summon the souls of the dead), Necromancy (Death has control over the dead and can reanimate creatures at a whim), Conceptual Manipulation (Even concepts aren't free of it's grasp, as eventually Life and other concepts will meet it's death), Omnipresence (Death is a ever present constant that can appear anywhere and everywhere it desires), Life-Force Manipulation (Can drain the very life essence of a mortal, essentially rendering them dead), Fear Manipulation (Those who gaze upon death will be inflicted with crippling fear), ETC. Destructive Ability: Unknown '(Despite not showing any real destructive capabilities, even concepts aren't free from Death's grasp, Death mostly utilizes abilities that in essence negate durability altogether, due to their reliance on instantly killing the opposition) 'Speed: Omnipresent ' 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown '(Mostly relies on Durability Negating abilities as opposed to actual physical strength or destruction) 'Durability: Unknown. It's abstract nature and immortality makes it nearly impossible to kill for good Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Planetary Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: '''If one makes a deal with Death, they can potentially cheat him altogether and release their souls, thus rendering his abilities useless Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: His Scythe, Horse and Wings Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death Touch:' Anyone touched by Death itself, instantly dies *'Soul Reaping:' An attack with his scythe that damages the soul. Extra Info: Like many Folklore and Fables, there are multiple interpretations of Death and this is an amalgamation of all those interpretations into one profile Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fables & Folklore Category:Death Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:One Hit Kill Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Mythology Category:Grim Reapers Category:Life-Force Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fear Users Category:Unknown Tier